Masquerade
by sweek539
Summary: ight years ago, Bella was the pudgy, geeky girl in high school who had a crush on her best friend's older brother. Now, she must come faceto face with the man who damaged her young and innocent heart so long ago. But, Bella is no longer that shy girl.


My fingertips were numb.

_First sign of panic. _

I took a few, deep breaths, focusing on the way my muscles rolled softly with each movement, and closed my eyes against the suffocating emotions coursing through my veins.

_Breathe in_- my bare shoulders rose slowly, and the gentle curls of my brown, locks tickled my skin. The stark cold of the silver pendant hanging around my neck moved with my chest, sliding between the ample cleavage created by the tight fabric of my dress.

_Breathe out- _My muscles relaxed one by one. First the muscles of my neck and shoulders, and my body sank into a slightly defeated posture. My fingers released the blue fabric of my floor-length gown, and I smoothed away the wrinkles I'd created.

My eyes slowly opened, and I allowed myself to once again examine my reflection in the mirror before me. I took my time, starting at my beautiful intricacy of the beaded waist and slowly pulling my gaze up the early-1900's ball gown. It was a beautiful, powder-blue color laced with white ribbon around the shoulders and breast-line. My hands and forearms were sheathed beneath white gloves that made my pale skin look luminescent in comparison.

All in all, it wasn't as bad as I'd imagined earlier in the week. I'd cringed and whined when Alice had arrived at our apartment on Monday with two, long garment bags and an ornately designed invitation in hand. As she flitted around the kitchen loading a plate full of dinner, I was given a quick rundown.

Her parents were having a masquerade party for New Year's Eve.

We had all been invited.

She had already bought my dress.

I had no way to back out.

I still whined but to no avail. Alice had pounced the moment I stepped out of the shower this morning, barely giving me the time to cover my naked body with a robe before beginning her make-over regime. Five hours later, I had been buffed and curled and manicured and pinned up into Alice's description of perfection. My mind was still foggy after the whirlwind known as Alice Cullen had left my bedroom.

The memory of our whispered conversation from earlier danced through my mind, pulling a bright crimson to my skin. Words like "_won't know what hit him_" and "_he's never going to forget tonight_" teased my senses, leaving me slightly dizzy in their wake and I snapped my eyes shut once again. The evil glint in Alice's eyes as she zipped up my gown floated blearily behind my eyelids, and I could practically feel her hands against my back once again. _"My brother is going to regret every single second that he ignored your presence."_

I felt almost sick when the realization hit me: I was doing all of this-the dress, the make-up, the hair- all of it was for revenge. Without realizing it myself, I allowed Alice to doll me up and turn me into a life sized Barbie to have my "fat girls revenge" on her older brother.

_That's right, ladies and gentlemen, I-Bella Swan- used to be _that _girl! _

The pudgy girl in high school who fell head over heels in love with her best friend's older brother. The painfully shy freshman who worshipped her lean, long-legged, senior God from afar. I watched as he walked the halls of Forks High School, his arm wrapped affectionately around the waist of some blonde-bimbo who couldn't string two sentences together without the words "like" and "uhm". I sat quietly in the background as he led our basketball team to the first state championship in fifteen years. I cried alongside Alice as we watched him drive away in his shiny, new Volvo, bound for bigger and better things at the University of Washington.

For the wide variety of memories I had of Edward Cullen throughout my youth, I was sure he only harbored a single memory of me.

I cringed, even now, as the moments of my most embarrassing memory started to play in my head. The flutter of nervousness started in my belly as I watched myself from above walking across the parking lot of the high school. My naive eyes were focused on one thing: the young man leaning casually against his old car talking to his friends. I was thankful, now, that he had sent them away when I stopped before him. The rare, Forks' sunshine danced across his features, making his green eyes sparkle as he surveyed my nervous stance.

After all, I was his younger sister's best friend. What did I have to be nervous about?

The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. _"Will you ask me to the prom, Edward?" _

I felt the bile rise in my throat as I remembered the timid tenor of my voice that day; the way my body thrummed moments later as he spoke my name only to have my world come crashing down seconds later.

"_Bella, I can't take a freshman to prom. Have you lost your mind?"_

His laughter haunted my dreams for months after that day. The childlike world where even the geeky freshman deserved the love of the star basketball player came tumbling down. With thirteen short words, Edward Cullen ripped my dreams and heart to pieces.

Three gentle raps on my door brought me from my reverie. I turned just in time to see Alice poking her head inside.

"Bella, the limo is here. Are you ready?"

I nodded, turning for one last glance in my mirror. As I turned slowly from side to side, my state of mind shifted… the shy, nervous girl from ten years ago slowly, carefully backed away from the dominating, fierce woman staring back at her from the reflection. A smug grin crossed her lips, and I felt my own cheeks plump with the action. Grabbing the delicate, matching mask from my bed, I turned to follow Alice out of the apartment. With each click of my heels, the internal mantra grew with ferocity.

_Edward Cullen- eat your heart out!_

~*~

The flashing white and blue lights dancing across the darkened room were hypnotic, pulling at my attention the moment I stepped inside. A pulsing beat filled the air, vibrating against my body and pulling my heart up to tempo. The room was filled with countless people all moving to the sensual music pounding from the large speakers near the deejay's booth; all of them lost in a world of intoxicated celebration.

The shock of change left me dumbstruck for a moment. We had just exited the "main party" where we had enjoyed sipping champagne and ballroom dancing with Carlisle and Esme's guests. Just as I stifled a yawn behind my gloved hand, Carlisle stepped to my side.

"_Why don't you three go join the other party? You might find that more entertaining."_

I felt the smallest bit of pressure against my low back, and took a few stumbled steps into the party to allow Alice and Jasper to file in behind me. Alice's excited giggles were barely audible over the noise even though she stood a mere foot away from me. Finally breaking my trance, I sent her a quick glance over my right shoulder and felt my own lips part in a nervous giggle.

_What the fuck are you nervous for Bella? It's just a party. Get a grip!_

There had been no mention of when the _other Cullen _would be arriving, and I didn't dare show an interest for fear of further embarrassment. Alice had told me earlier in the week he'd been invited, but wasn't sure if he'd be able to make it.

_Top notch lawyers were incredibly busy, after all!_

"Let's go find my sister," Jasper yelled, taking a few steps forward and offering his free arm to me. I smiled graciously as I linked my arm through his, and fell into step with the duo silently. We made our way seamlessly through the crowd, Jasper in the middle with his arms protectively wrapped around us. Alice practically radiated royalty tonight. Her endearingly-haughty attitude revved up as she smiled and greeted several people I had never met before.

_Big shocker there!_

The Cullens had always had a feeling of royalty about them in the small town setting. With Carlisle being one of the top surgeons in the state and Esme's infectious goodwill, the two oozed high-class from their every pore. Alice and Edward, in turn, invoked all the proper manners of children raised by parents with money.

Jasper led us to a small table just off the dance floor where his sister, Rosalie, and her fiancé, Emmett, were sitting. Emmett's raucous greetings were muffled by the music, but he stood and hugged each of us in turn. Rosalie followed suit, pulling me into her arms last. I felt her lips hovering above my ear as she whispered to me.

"You look fantastic. He'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

She pulled back smiling, her eyes locked on something over my left shoulder. I followed her gaze, shifting the mask above my eyes softly. The air caught in my throat with a barely-audible gasp, and my hand fell to my chest in a desperate attempt to shield my heart.

_There he is! _

Standing across the room, leaning casually against the far wall was Edward in all his glorious beauty. I watched in mesmerized awe as he pulled a long swig from the beer bottle in his right hand, the muscles of his throat rolling sensually as the liquid slid past his lips. The periphery of my vision blurred heavily as my attention focused on the man across the room.

His whole posture screamed casual despite the Armani suit covering his Adonis-like body. With ankles crossed and one arm propped lazily against a speaker at the elbow, his restless eyes fluttered closed. I drank him in greedily, marveling at how my own memory had dimmed his beauty over the years. I marveled at the gentle curve of his chest that pushed against the button-down white shirt beneath his jacket; practically salivated at the careful disarray of his bronzed locks as they dipped over his eyes.

"What are you waiting for?" Rosalie asked, patting my bottom in encouragement. "Go get him!"

I stumbled forward a few steps, my mind reeling from the intoxicating sight before me. The Edward-induced haze was strong; practically slamming me to the floor with its potency… and I wasn't even close to him!

After a few ragged breaths, the fog slowly lifted, and the pieces of my plan for tonight started to snap together. I felt my body tense. Not in fear or anxiety… No, my body tensed now out of sheer anticipation. My feet moved beneath me, carrying me closer to my prey in a devilishly, seductive swagger. I kept my eyes locked on his gorgeous face and waited for him to once again open his eyes.

The rhythm of the music shifted; a slow, sensual beat filled the room and added a melodic tempo to my cadence. I could feel the eyes of a few surrounding men on my body, the heat of their gaze warming my bared skin slightly. I paid them no attention. Half the dance floor was behind me when it happened: Edward opened his shockingly green eyes and met my gaze.

_Got ya!_

I watched in fascination as his movements faltered. His hand froze halfway between his side and lips, the desired drink long forgotten. The fire that licked at my skin with his stare was not like the ones from the other men.

It was hot.

It was lustful.

It was powerful.

A traitorous moan slipped past my lips as his eyes traveled up my body to my face. I could feel my body's reaction to his simple gestures. The way his free hand slipped through his hair allowing the soft locks to slide into further mayhem. The way his tongue slowly traced his bottom lip before his teeth pulled the tiniest corner into his mouth. His whole body leaned forward like a lion about to pounce on its victim.

The corner of my lip twitched a split second before I turned swiftly away from my pursuit and made my way to the bar just to his right instead. I ordered a drink from the bartender, and waited patiently as he started to mix the different liquors in a glass. I sent a quick glance over my shoulder to see Alice and Rosalie watching me carefully.

_Keep it together, Bella! _I could practically hear Alice's panicked thoughts from across the room, and nodded my head softly in recognition. There was no way I'd screw this up now! After ten long years, I was going to get my sweet revenge on Edward Cullen.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

My body trembled against my will. I could feel the heat from Edward's body behind me, and felt my mind and heart begin a raging battle. _Stay and play or run and hide? _It was a question I'd asked myself countless times.

I peeked over my right shoulder and smiled softly. "Thank you."

He moved closer to the bar, his body rubbing against mine. I watched as he raised a hand to the bartender and nodded his assent. After a few silent moments, the bartender returned with my drink and fresh beer for Edward. I pulled a small sip from the martini glass, and sighed as the harsh liquid burned down my throat. A gentle warmth poured through my veins, warming my every fiber and making my lips tingle.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward take a long, slow pull from his bottle, his eyes roaming my body. He had moved a few steps away from me after retrieving his drink, but remained close by in hopes that I'd strike up a conversation. I sipped once more from my drink before shifting on my feet to meet his gaze.

An array of emotions flitted across his sharp features: lust, excitement, eagerness and the slightest flicker of confusion. I watched in amused silence as his vibrant, green eyes roamed my face, and I could practically hear the wheels in his head spinning into life. The baby, blue mask covered most of my cheekbones and winged out away from my face, but my eyes were left completely open to his searching.

The confusion slowly ebbed away only to be replaced with a look of mild annoyance. The fat girl inside jumped for joy. Edward knew he knew me; knew my face, my eyes… he just couldn't put two and two together to realize that I was once his sister's chubby friend from high school.

Thirty seconds hadn't passed, but the moment felt like an eternity. I smiled softly and raised my glass in salute. "Thank you," I said before taking a slow, deliberate step away from him.

I knew my actions would anger him, make him all the more desirous for my company. Sure enough, I'd only taken three steps before I felt his fingers slowly circle around my elbow. A jolt of excitement rocked my body, and I stumbled slightly at his touch. A wave of memories rolled through my mind; every moment of feeling Edward's touch in the past crashed against me and brought back that familiar feeling of want.

"Wait. Isn't it customary to share your name with the man who buys you a drink?" His voice was husky, a slight accent I hadn't noticed earlier hiding beneath his words.

I peeked over my left shoulder, pulling my lips in a seductive smile. "Isn't the point of a masquerade ball to stay anonymous?"

"I beg to differ," he countered and took a step closer to me. His hardened chest brushed my shoulder as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I believe the point of a masquerade is force people to look past the surface of things and see what's truly there."

I bristled at his words, a slow anger boiling in my veins. His hot breath against my skin made the tiny knot of lust in my stomach squirm uncomfortably, but it was vengeance that made my body move closer.

"Oh, yes," I whispered, turning my head so that my cheek brushed against his. "And, have you always done that? Looked past the surface of things? Seen the raw emotions of a moment instead of the façade everyday living forces us to put on?"

I meant for my words to tease, to arouse. When Edward's gaze met my own, however, a look of genuine sadness had stolen all of the cockiness from his face. His brow knit together as he once again let his eyes wander across my face.

"No," he answered with a sigh. "I haven't always. It's been a great regret in my past, but I'm hoping to change things tonight."

The quiet grief in his words struck me, my breath catching in my throat. For the shortest moment, I felt my heart lift at the preposterous idea that he knew who I was. That his words reflected a regret for our muddled past. That Edward, like me, felt the almost suffocating desire to rectify all of the wrongs that were made years ago. My hopes were dashed when his curled knuckle softly grazed the line of my jaw. His lips tickled at my earlobe; his words a quiet whisper against the pounding music.

"I have a suite upstairs. Please come with me."

My mind and body once again split in two. Despite the gnawing heartache I knew was sure to come tomorrow, I couldn't deny my lustful reaction to Edward. My knees trembled as his lips pressed firmly against a spot just behind my ear, and I sighed in defeat. No matter then pain in the future, I was going to enjoy the ecstasy of tonight. I nodded slowly in assent, and trembled as my movement brought Edward's lips to my skin once again.

Gulping down the rest of my drink, I turned to place my empty glass on the bar, hiding my grimace as the liquor burned my throat. Edward mimicked my actions and discarded his beer bottle before lacing his fingers through mine. I followed him blindly, my eyes locked on a wrinkle on his jacket. I didn't dare look to my left-didn't dare glance in Alice and Rosalie's direction for fear of their death stares. Nothing but guilt and anguish would come from turning my head ever so slightly in their direction; so I focused on the one thing keeping me sane in that moment… the one thing that made me smile.

Edward's hand tightened around mine right before we stepped out of the party.

~*~

The cool air swirled around me as Edward shut the suite door behind him. I felt a small shudder race down my spine as I stared into the impenetrable darkness before me, and closed my eyes at the emotions fluttering in my stomach. I couldn't move. I stood frozen just inside the doorway, my limbs hanging numbly at my side and my head bowed as if in prayer.

It wasn't until Edward's lips ghosted across my bare shoulder blade moments later that the true weight of the moment crashed into me. The delectable heat of his touch was lost behind a blinding sense of panic and nervousness.

What if I wasn't good enough? What if the moment I'd dreamt about, fantasized about… even planned with detailed choreography did not live up to my own expectations?

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked, his fingertips caressing my arm softly.

_Liquid courage, Bells! _"Yes, please," I responded in a whisper.

The lights flicked on almost instantaneously, and Edward slid past me to enter the suite. I followed behind him at a slower pace, taking my time to check out my surroundings. Three steps led the way down into the main sitting area of the suite where a plush, leather couch sat in front of a large television with surround sound. Edward had moved through the "living room" and climbed the three steps opposite me to the ornate bar just beside the door leading to the patio.

He moved with skilled precision as he mixed us both a cocktail, the bottles of alcohol sliding through his nimble fingers as though he'd been a bartender in a past life. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Edward twirling bottles and throwing them in the air _Cocktails _style. Just as I was about to descend the steps into the living room, Edward sent a quick glance in my direction, and I faltered.

The burning intensity of his emerald eyes stole the breath from my lungs, and I gasped quietly in shock. The world around me went fuzzy; everything blurring around the edges except the insanely gorgeous man staring directly at me with what was undeniably a "panty-dropper" stare.

A sudden swooping feeling in my stomach was the only warning I had before my mind caught up with the rest of my body. My foot had slipped on the edge of the step, and I felt the throb of my twisted ankle a split second before I tumbled to the ground.

"Oh my God, Bella!"

I heard Edward's panicked cry, but couldn't bring myself to respond. The blazing heat of embarrassment quickly scorched my skin, and I automatically covered my masked-face with my hands.

_Of all the nights to fall down the stairs, you have to do it when you're about to sleep with Edward-fucking-Cullen? _I silently cursed my ever-present lack of grace as Edward fell to my side and attempted to pull me into a sitting position.

"Are you ok? Bella? Are you hurt?"

I rolled onto my side like a child, turning away from the ridicule that was sure to come. "I'm fine."

Edward rubbed my right shoulder softly and chuckled. "Jesus, Bells, you scared the hell out of me."

_Wait… What?! _

It suddenly hit me! That was three times in a row that Edward had used my name. And not just "Isabella"… no, he used my nicknames; "Bella" and "Bells".

I opened my eyes incredibly slowly, adjusting to my surroundings as my brain attempted to play catch up with the situation. Every sensation was heightened- the rough texture of the carpet behind my shoulders, the slight jab of the mask against my cheekbones… but most of all, the soft, almost tender, way that Edward's fingers feathered against the sensitive skin between my shoulder blades.

After a heavy silence, I voiced the one, concrete thought racing through my mind.

"You know my name." It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was simply a statement made to break the horrible tension I felt in my body.

Edward froze, his fingertips still warming my skin, but the comforting ministration ceased. I couldn't bring myself to move. I could only stare straight ahead of me at the open space beneath the couch. My mind-once so vibrant and quick-had shut down. My eyes were unfocused, staring at the nothingness before me in a dazed and confused stupor.

After what felt like eons, Edward cleared his throat softly and replied, "Yes, I know your name. How could I forget the name of the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on?" He moved behind me, and moments later his fingers laced beneath the strap of my mask. When he gently tugged on the string, I pulled my face a fraction of an inch from the carpet so he could remove the offending object from my eyes. But, I did not face him. I couldn't. Not yet.

"You think I could easily forget the eyes that haunted my dreams for years? Your laughter? Your smile? They are all things that have been etched into my memory since I left Forks."

The words all made sense… but didn't at the same time. My brain processed the English he was speaking, knew and understood what every word meant. But, somehow, every syllable sounded foreign to me, and his whispered confession left me dumbstruck.

"I don't… understand," I admitted, still staring at the dust bunnies under the couch.

He sighed heavily, and I felt him scoot closer until his knees brushed against my bottom. "I can't tell you how long I've thought about you, Bella. How long I've regretted my past, the way I treated you in high school. If I could somehow wipe away the pain I caused you with a mere apology, I would have the very next day. But, I knew I couldn't. I still don't know how to make you forgive me, Bella."

A sigh escaped my lips as his words washed over me, the melodic tenor of his voice as he whispered my name making my body hum pleasurably.

"When I came back from college the first time," he continued, seemingly unable to stop his confession now that he'd started. "I wanted to race right to your house. One semester spent away from Forks-from my family, my friends… from you- it was purely torturous. Alice stopped me at the door. She told me you'd started dating someone and that I needed to stay far, far away from you. She's kinda scary sometimes."

I chuckled softly despite my annoyance with my best friend. She'd known at the time that dating Mike was a pathetic excuse to get over her brother. A small amount of bitterness towards Alice crept into my stomach when I realized Edward had wanted me then, but I quickly drowned it out.

_Alice wanted me to be happy. _

"So, what changed? Why is Alice suddenly ok with you sneaking off with me tonight?"

Edward laughed quietly. "Jasper," he answered simply. I turned my head slowly and peered up at him with a quizzical look on my face. The corner of his lip twitched in a grin before he added, "he dropped by unexpectedly to see me, and found something I'd been hiding from everyone."

I watched in dumbfounded fascination as Edward reached inside his jacket and extracted a folded up photograph from the pocket. His fingers moved with uncertainty as he flattened the paper, and he hesitated before offering it to me. I pulled myself to a sitting position as I took the picture.

My heart stopped. The whitened creases surrounding the folds did little to hide the youthful faces captured in time on the glossy paper. I skimmed the most prominent fold before tucking the corner of the picture back- effectively hiding Alice's young form from the photograph all together.

There we were- Edward with his arm thrown lazily around my waist. My head rested against his shoulder as I laughed wildly at the lame joke Carlisle had just told. Edward's head was tilted in my direction, his own smile wide as a result of my happiness.

I couldn't say I'd ever seen this picture, but I remembered the day it had been taken. Alice and I had just graduated from high school, and Edward had come down to watch the blessed event. My memory of the awkwardness I'd felt that day slowly ebbed away… The look of pure contentment on Edward's face… a look captured in a photograph and forever frozen in time- brought me from my stupor.

I blinked slowly and felt a tear slide down my cheek as I finally looked up into Edward's eyes. Doubt and fear laced through the mesmerizing green of his gaze as he drank in my expression. With deliberate slowness, I rolled onto my knees, allowing the excessive fabric of my dress to pool around me. Edward mimicked my movement.

"Bella, I-"he started, but I cut him off by placing my pointer finger to his lips.

"Not tonight," I begged. His brow scrunched slightly, so I continued. "Please. No more explaining tonight. We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the day after that for explaining. Tonight… just be with me."

His eyes fluttered closed, and I felt his breath gush from his mouth against my finger. "I don't deserve to be with you," he whispered, his plump lips pushing against the pad of my fingertip in a gentle kiss.

"It's not about deserving, Edward," I whispered as I moved forward on my knees until my body was a mere inch away from his. "We've all done things that make us undeserving of love. The important thing is to not be afraid of it when it comes along."

He nodded slowly, and I traced the line of his jaw until my hand cradled his cheek. A sigh of contentment escaped his lips, and he leaned into my touch.

"Look at me," I whispered.

His eyes opened slowly, and I smiled at the absence of the doubt from earlier. Leaning forward, I allowed my lips to hover over his, the sweet taste of his breath tickling my skin.

"Are you afraid of this?"

Edward pulled in a ragged breath before pressing his lips to mine. A vibrant warmth pulsed through my body from the contact, and I couldn't contain the giggle as our lips moved as one. His hands wound around my waist, pulling me closer still to his hard body, and I threw my arms around his neck to balance myself. The elation, the blissful ecstasy from finally having Edward's lips against mine was overwhelming, and I felt my body slowly turn to jell-o under his assault.

I moaned quietly when Edward ran his tongue across my bottom lip, silently begging for admission. I opened my mouth, and met his hot tongue in the middle. My mind instantly fogged as his scent, his taste flooded my senses, and I had to grip his jacket roughly to keep from toppling over.

_Oh, dear God… so fucking sweet!_

His hands worked quickly at unbuttoning the long line of intricate buttons down the back of my dress. After mere seconds, I felt his palm against my bare skin and trembled. The warmth of his touch flooded my body as his hands gently explored my back from the dip just above my bottom all the way up to bare shoulders and back again. He smiled against my lips when his fingers hooked beneath the lacy thong at my hips, and moved his kisses to my neck.

"This," he whispered, giving the fabric a gentle tug. "Doesn't really go with the outfit, love. Not very lady-like."

I shrugged softly. "My mom always taught me to be a lady in public, but a sex kitten in the bedroom."

"Mmmm. I always did like your mom's way of thinking," he mumbled, biting at my collarbone.

His lips and hands felt like pure heaven against my body, but I wanted more… needed more. Pushing lightly against his chest, I let my dress glide off my shoulders as I stood slowly from the floor. The fabric fell to the floor with a soft flump, but the noise didn't mask the erotic moan that escaped Edward's lips. I stood before him with my hands perched on my hips as he took in my body. His fiery, green eyes traveled the length of my body, faltering for a moment on the black, lace thong before reaching the matching stiletto heels.

He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to each of my knees, his hands squeezing my calves. As his hot kisses continued up my body, I found myself whispering his name over and over again; my mind finally catching up with the truth of the situation.

"Baby," I moaned when his tongue dipped beneath the rim of my panties. The hot, wet line of his tongue followed the black lace down the inside of my left thigh as he slowly, torturously slid them from my body. He turned his attention to my right leg on his return trip, and pulled a slew of expletives from my lips in a breathless moan.

My stomach tightened as he inched closer to my hot core, a powerful tingling warming my skin. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest; could hear the way I moaned and sighed, but I didn't care. The only thing I knew for sure was that if Edward had my body within inches of combustion.

Running my fingers through his soft curls, I yanked his head away from my body so that his half-lidded eyes were focused on my face. His gasps for air were quick and ragged as they slipped past his pink, swollen lips, and I felt my cheeks plump with a cocky smile. "You have way too much clothing on, mister."

The second I released my hold of his hair, Edward jumped to his feet and threw his jacket to the couch. We worked in quick synchronicity so that by the time I had his belt buckle undone and was starting to slide his slacks away from his hips, he had already discarded the white button down.

_Oh holy fuck me sideways! _I stared in awe at Edward's naked form, completely entranced at the perfect planes of his chest and abdomen. With every breath he took, his toned muscles rippled along each other, flowing like a perfectly orchestrated dance. I heard myself gasp when my eyes dropped to his already stiff cock, and my mouth watered with a desire to taste.

His long arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I stepped over the dress at my feet, and molded my body to his; jolts of energy coursing through my skin as it came into contact with his. Even with my heels, I was shorter than him and had to rock onto my tiptoes to suck the skin above his collarbone. His guttural moans vibrated against my lips, adding fuel to the already-blazing fire of my lust.

"If you keep that up," he said with a growl as I ran my tongue along his strong jaw. "I'm not going to last much longer, Bells."

I nipped at the stubbly skin, and giggled softly. "Sorry. I'm nothing if not a tease."

Edward growled softly, and squeezed my ass roughly. "That's something I can definitely, _definitely _get used to." My feet left the floor so quickly I squeaked in shock, but it quickly turned into a giggle as I was thrown over Edward's shoulder fireman style. The floor beneath me changed quickly as Edward dashed up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom.

_I could get used to this rough stuff! _I thought, running my hands over Edward's ass and giving it a gentle squeeze.

When Edward slowly flipped me back over his shoulder and placed me on the bed, however, the fiery glint in his eyes had dimmed. The animalistic spark was still there, but hidden, covered by a tenderness and boyish excitement I hadn't seen in years. His lips ghosted across my stomach and breasts as he crawled up my body until he rested between my bent knees.

The tip of his shaft rested against my center, and I thought I might scream with the anticipation. I could feel his body twitching against mine, sliding easily with the wetness of my pussy. I met his gaze, terrified and elated all at the same time, and nodded slowly. His hips inched forward, his dick slowly sliding into me, filling me beyond belief.

I bit my lip to keep the cries of ecstasy from leaving my mouth. Edward felt so amazing; his body molded to mine like clay, and reached a spot of pleasure I'd never known existed. We both gasped in raged breaths when his hips finally rested against mine, and he softly placed his forehead to mine. A thin layer of sweat had already formed on his brow.

"God, love, you feel so amazing," he whispered, his lips touching mine three times quickly. "I could stay like this forever."

"Please," I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Please, Edward, move."

The ball of energy in my stomach nearly exploded when Edward slid almost completely out of me, and pushed back in forcefully. And, then he did it again. And again. The sexiest grunts imaginable slid past his lips, bathing my skin in his audible pleasure. His cock pushed into me over and over, and I arched my back for more friction.

"Jesus Christ," he swore, sliding his hand down to my ass and hoisting my hips up even further.

A delicious wave of pleasure ripped through my body at this new position, and I moaned his name. My eyes fluttered closed, and my hips worked against him on their own accord. Thrust after thrust, his moans grew louder; his motions more forceful. His fingers tightened around my flesh as he propped himself up on his other arm.

"Open your eyes, Bella," he commanded.

My eyes shot open, and the sight of Edward's face in pure ecstasy sent me over the edge. With a scream, I felt my body tighten around his thrusting cock, and my muscles trembled as I tumbled over the edge of my orgasm. I clung to his body for dear life, digging my nails into the skin of his back until he hissed.

"God, Bella… I-I'm," he stuttered moments before I felt his body stiffen above me. He let out a primal moan as he found his release, filling me completely with two more thrusts. He collapsed; his muscles and energy spent, and nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck.

We stayed like this for a while, our bodies entwined, as we both rode out the high. Our breathing slowly returned to normal, our trembling slowly giving way. A sigh of contentment floated into my hair, and I tightened my hold around Edward's back.

The sounds of the party goers had started to fill the hallways, and I smiled.

"Happy New Year, Edward."

He slowly pushed himself up to look into my eyes, and I was knocked breathless by the adoration and emotion playing on his beautiful features. "Happy New Year, Bells," he whispered, leaning down and placing his soft lips to mine once again.


End file.
